Washing Away The Stress
by tojo1973
Summary: Just a one parter. Some senseless smut. I needed it


Okay, I have no clue where this came from. It's just silly drabble. But we needed smut. Or at least I did.

Enjoy

Elizabeth opened the door and walked through, looking around the living area while she pulled the key from the lock. Dropping them in her purse, she closed the door behind her, dropping her jacket and purse on the couch and looking around.

"Jason?" she called out, eager to see him. They hadn't seen each other in two days, both of them caught up in their jobs and other things. Finally, they both had some free time. He had called her, telling her he was heading straight to the safe house. She smiled as she remembered his husky voice over the phone, the tone giving her no question as to what he had in mind.

She opened the bedroom door and peeked in, looking around. It was empty. She was about to head back out when she heard the shower running in the attached bathroom. Grinning slyly, she closed the door behind her.

Jason had his head back, his eyes closed, letting the hot water glide down his face, over his shoulders, down his back. It had been a stressful few days, and Jason needed this time here, more than he could ever say, and this was just the beginning. He got here earlier than expected, and wanted to shower away the last few days before Elizabeth arrived.

The glass door opened up slowly, Jason lost in the feel of the water. She shut the door without making a sound, then turned toward him, nibbling on her bottom lip as she watched his naked body, the way the water slid down his strong back, over the round globes of his taut butt, running down his muscular legs. She became so lost in the site of him, she didn't even realize the loud gasp that escaped her lips.

Jason turned toward the sound, and stared at the wonder that was Elizabeth nude, in the shower with him. His eyes roamed from her eyes all the way down her body, and he felt himself harden instantly, his breathing becoming shallow.

"Elizabeth," he whispered huskily, his voice shakey.

Emboldened by the desire she saw in his eyes, she moved toward him, her hands gliding up the wet muscles of his chest, stopping as they rested on his shoulders. She pressed her body tightly against his, her breasts crushed against his hard chest.

She looked up into his eyes, one of her hands moving to the back of his neck, her fingers softly playing with the wet strands of hair. The water was beating down between them, the steam swirling around their bodies.

"Thought you might want some company," she whispered, her eyes moving from his to his lips seductively.

He grinned, his hands sliding over her hips, then moving behind her back, holding her tighter against him. He revelled in the feel of her soft, wet body pressed intimately against his.

"You have no idea," he said against her lips, before taking them with his own.

The kiss was hungry and passionate. They used their lips, their tongues, their teeth, exploring and tasting each other, while their hands roamed each other's bodies. Elizabeth grazed her nails down Jason's back slowly, leaving a red trail down his flesh, causing a low groan from his throat.

Without warning, he grabbed the globes of her ass and picked her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

He looks into her eyes, their breathing heavy. He moves quickly and turns her toward the shower wall, pushing her against the cold tile. She gasps softly, her eyes rolling closed, her hips grinding prevocatively against him, her wetness gliding along his hardened member.

He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as their hips bucked against each other slowly, almost painfully. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes, silently asking for entrance.

Her teeth torturing her bottom lip, her eyes never leaving his, she reached between them, her tiny hand wrapping around his large engorged shaft, and guided it to her opening, gently pushing her hips forward until he was fully inside her.

They stayed that way for a moment, enjoying the connection of their bodies as the water continued to hit them from the side. Their eyes were locked, each telling the other everything they were feeling; this was right; this was home.

He started moving slowly, sliding all the way out before moving back in, his strokes painfully slow and methodic, his eyes holding hers. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades, leaving angry half moons in their wake. She moved her head to his shoulder, whimpering and crying as he continued to torture her with his slow movements.

"Jason," she whimpered, trying to catch her breath, "please."

Hearing her words, he sped up his movements, his body pushing hers hard against the tile wall. He groaned as he felt her inner walls constrict around him with every thrust, her hips moving with his. His hips bucked against hers roughly, as he whispered her name over and over in her ear.

Neither one of them noticed the water getting cold as it beat down on them, their bodies still heated by the passion they were projecting. Jason's lips found Elizabeth's, their tongues finding middle ground, wrapping around each other as their hips continued to move as one. Their movements sped up even more, their soaked bodies slamming against each other in a frenzy, their moans getting louder and louder, filling the bathroom.

Jason leaned his forehead against hers again as they drove against each other, each feeling as though they were made for this, they were meant for each other, until they both exploded, their orgasms in sinc. His fingers dug deep in her flesh as he emptied himself into her, his body convulsing.

She was shaking as her orgasm took over her body, her legs tightening around his waist. She felt him coming inside her, filling her, completing her.

They clung to each other, their breathing heavy and shallow. Once their bodies stopped shaking, he kissed her softly, letting her legs fall from his hips and her feet back on the floor. She kept her arms around his neck, not wanting to leave the warmth of his embrace. He curled his arms around her waist and pressed her tight against him, his head hiding in the crook of her neck.

"Mmmm, thank you," he whispered sweetly in her ear before kissing her small lobe.

She grinned, leaning her head to the side.

"Oh it was my pleasure. Believe me,"she giggled, bringing her head straight and looking back up at him, happiness glowing from her eyes.

He smiled softly down at her, his eyes twinkling.

"We better get out of here, before we prune."

She nodded and moved from between him and the wall and grabbed his hand, waiting as he shut the water off, and guiding him out of the shower. She reached over on the wall and grabbed the towels, throwing one at him, hitting him in the face and laughing.

He pulled the towel from his face and glared at her playfully, watching as she squeeled and ran out of the bedroom. He, however, was hot on her heels, and caught her from behind, making them both fall sideways onto the bed. They were both laughing as he tickled her mercilessly, wriggling around until they faced each other, out of breath.

"This is nice,"she said, her fingers moving in his wet hair.

He nodded, her hand grazing her cheek lovingly. He lived for times like this; times when they were free and happy. Her eyes glowed and she seemed relaxed. He wanted to give that to her always.

She leaned in and kissed him softly, her fingers grazing his cheek. They laid there, gazing at each other, love eminating from their eyes.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"For what?" she asked, turning to place a small kiss on his palm.

"You have a way of making everything go away; all the problems, all the stress. When I'm with you, it all seems to go away. So thank you."

She kissed him again, her lips lingering.

"I love you, Jason. No matter what is going on, this will never change. Us, together is what works."

The stress of the outside world was far away from them. In their little world, there was only them, and happiness.


End file.
